Typically, bags containing food items such as snack foods arrive at a packing station on a conveyor. A worker gathers the bags and places them in an adjacent box. This process is generally time-consuming and therefore expensive.
The above-discussed problem is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,436.